nickiminajfandomcom-20200222-history
Right by My Side
"Right by My Side" is a song from Nicki Minaj's second album, Pink Friday: Roman Reloaded. It is originally released on April 2, 2012. The song impacted Top 40 Rhythmic radio stations on March 27, 2012. The song also features guest vocals from Chris Brown. It was leaked on March 20, 2012, after Nicki Minaj Tweeted "LISTEN !!! #RightByMySide ft. Chris Brown" and released the song on her website.[1] In an interview with Ryan Seacrest, Minaj said about the song: “''Toward the end of the album I wanted something more melodic that I could give to urban radio and that pop radio could enjoy as well. I actually had the beats for like 3 months just sitting in my computer and then I said, ‘You know what? This sounds like a summer, R&B classic joint’ and I just could not hear anyone else on it but Chris Brown. So I reached out to Ester Dean and I said, ‘Could you write something for Chris Brown?’ Because she’s amazing with writing and especially for his voice, she has a great skill to write for his tone and she sent it, i fell in love with it, you know cause everybody has had a relationship like this song is talking about, so i went in and i wrote my rap, cause i'm rapping and singing in the song, and when we put it all together and let people hear it, everybody was like, this is a hit, release this asap''". Chart Performance Upon being released, "Right by My Side" entered US Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Songs at 52, in its opening week, and has currently peaked at 21 on the chart. "Right by My Side" debuted at 51 in the Billboard Hot 100, which is also its current peak. Music Video In early April 2012, a fan asked Minaj what the next video to be shot would be, where Minaj replied "Right By My Side". Nicki shot the video for Right By My Side on April 29, 2012. A still shot was released by Nicki on May 14, 2012. The video premiered on the 16th on BET, FUSE, MTV Jams, MTV Hits, and mtvU at 6:56pm EST and on VEVO at 7:00pm EST. Hip-hop rapper Nas appears in the video as Minaj's love interest. Chris Brown also makes an appearance on the video. The video was directed by Benny Boom. Stills ' BeautifulNicki.jpg|Nicki's close up in this video. Nicki In Right By My Side.jpg|Minaj describes her true feelings in the song. Nas And Nicki Kiss.jpg|Nas and Nicki get intimate. Nicki and chris.jpg|Even though they're not together, Chris will be right by Nicki's side. Queen Nicki.jpg|Queen Nicki FOREVER! RightByMySide.jpg|Perfect couple! ' Live Performance Minaj performed "Right by My Side" live for the first time on April 3, 2012 on 106 & Park, along with "Beez in the Trap", "Roman Reloaded", "HOV Lane", "I Am Your Leader", "Champion", and "Fire Burns". She also surprised fans by performing the single for the launch of Nokia Lumia 900 in Times Square on April 6, 2012. Nicki also performed this song on The Today Show, on Ellen, and at Wango Tango. Category:Videos Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Pink Friday:Roman Reloaded Category:Minaj songs featuring others Category:2012 Category:Videos